reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/The Locker
Two months later, Connor and Lane were sleeping in a cottage in Tanner´s Reach. They were cold and were afraid of the cougars and bears living near the place. Every three days, Connor grabbed his Rolling Block rifle and went hunting for some elk, while Lane stayed guarding at home. One day Lane suggested going with him and took his Winchester repeater. They hunted a big brown elk. On the way home, Dr. Lane Davis joked about making a barbecue with the deer he had hunted. When they arrived to the house, a group of soldiers were waiting for them. They aimed and tried started to shoot them. Connor and Lane ran away from them and sprinted to the woods. As they kept running, shots were hitting the trees. A wagon with a gatling gun was pursuing along with the soldiers. Scared, Lane decided to split up. A shot from one of the soldiers hit a tree and shards got inside Lane´s body, he fell to the ground and was captured by them. Connor knew he was going to die and ran towards the Redemption Mountains, he thought he could loose them there. He found an abandoned fort in Cochinay, thay said it belonged to Dutch, a famous criminal that died a year ago. He climbed the fortress, and ran towards the caves. He heard the soldiers behind him. He ran towards the daylight, and found a cliff. The same one that Lane had found three months ago. He heard shouts and footsteps coming from the caves. He knew he was trapped. Then the Army had surrounded him. The Army Captain greeted Connor. He was wearing a bandage accross his torso and another one in his leg, after he was shot twice by the lawman months ago. He took his High Power pistol and aimed for Connor´s head. Connor Callahan woke up covered in sweat, in his Sheriff´s office in Armadillo. It had been a dream, he thought, a very strange one. He had dreamt about The Hanging Rock Gang, about the attacks in Armadillo, about him being an outlaw. He soon realized that his friend were alive too. His eyes filled with tears when he saw Charlie Burg talking with Fred Everts. He ran to meet them. Charlie made him remember of last night when he had been drinking in the pub and joked about him being drunk and trying to persuade a whore. Connor laughed too. He turned back to see Seth La Valley in a cell. Then he remembered about the dream in which he had killed La Valley. He asked why was he there and Seth answered that he had accidentally shot a dog while being drunk the last night. Next to him, was Dr. Lane Davis, with his hands in his forehead. They had never been friends. But if every character of his dream was present in his reality, where was Billy Sanchez ? Well, probably he had imagined him. He came to talk to his friends again, Fred Everts was getting married tomorrow. Category:Blog posts